A Casual Rendezvous
by Originals143
Summary: Two best friends enjoy a relaxed evening, teasing and comforting each other, putting their worries and pressures to rest temporarily.


**|: A Casual Rendezvous :|**

**A/N :** Firstly, I would like to thank all those who are associated with CID FanFiction for saving my life.

Secondly, this story is written by Originals143. So, it's natural that it would be as unwanted and the least important as I am, here on FF. However, for those who still feel like reading my stories, I will be overwhelmed if you read this as well.

Lastly, and most importantly, this story is NOT based on Abhijeet and Daya. The only two characters in this is the elderly best-friend pair, ACP Pradyuman and Dr. Salunkhe, who are royally ignored by the entire CID fandom. Sometimes, you need to acknowledge the unfortunate fact that there ARE other best friends on this universe apart from Abhijeet and Daya. Sad, but true.

Blabbering no further nonsense, here I go.

..

/\/\

..

A frown creased his forehead, as his concentration on the cricket match on T.V. was disturbed by the loud clattering sound of the steel utensils coming from the kitchen. Irritatingly, he craned in the direction where the loud rattling sound had now been replaced by a soft tinkling one.

"I hope you have an insurance for those utensils which bear the brunt of your carelessness, Salunkhe!" ACP Pradyuman shouted over his shoulder. The good doctor who was bending down to pick up a fallen utensil, banged one on the counter in frustration, and it sent a sharp resonating clang across the house. "So now, that stupid match is more important to you than helping me sorting the stuff here!" He muttered viciously at his best friend, loud enough for the latter to hear.

Before taking a quick look at the last ball of the over, ACP Pradyuman switched the T.V. off, and placing the remote on the table annoyingly, got to his feet and headed towards the kitchen, his hands placed on his hips to convey his irritation.

"What do you expect?" His big dark eyes glinted dangerously, as he stared down at his best friend. "You go on breaking something or the other every single day, and I'll come and clean the mess for you? When will you learn to take care of things, Salunkhe?" He flung his hands in the air exasperatedly, in his traditional mannerism.

"Excuse me!" The good old doctor growled, pointing a finger at the Assistant Commissioner. "I am much more careful than you can imagine, get it? And I definitely don't need _your_ suggestion in running the house, thank you very much!" He raked a hand through his precious hair, pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

"By the way, I have taken all this trouble, just so I can treat you well! But you don't seem to be getting out of your ACP mode here, too!" He barked, his features contorting in an angry frown, and leaned in to grab the set of newly polished, unused melamine plates, for which he had taken all the trouble of searching for them in the mess of utensils.

He had nearly banged them on the counter while gritting his teeth at his best friend, when the latter started protesting again. "But, Salunkhe..." His argument was interrupted midway, by a strong unpleasant smell coming from the direction of the cooking stove, and he wasted no time in hurrying to investigate. His eyes widened in horror as he saw what the thing in question was. "This?!" ACP Pradyuman shouted indignantly, pointing to the container of the reddish-black burnt gravy which emanated a foul odour, and gave his best friend an infuriated stare. "_This_ is what you're going to treat me, Salunkhe?!" He bellowed, and the good doctor jumped towards the container of the wasted mixed-vegetable gravy, shrieking in alarm.

"Oh my God!" He cried in disbelief, making desperate attempts to bring the gravy back to an edible form, all in vain. Slumping his shoulders in defeat, he turned to face his best friend, who still had the frustrated look stuck on his face. "_Yaar_, can't you just spend _one_ day without picking up a fight with me? See what you did, now!" Dr. Salunkhe yelped, placing his hands on his hips, standing face to face with ACP Pradyuman, and the latter gave a dangerous snort, which seemed uncannily similar to that of DCP Chitrole, particularly when he visited the bureau to mock his team.

"So, you mean all this happened because of _me_? Is it?" The Assistant Commissioner demanded in annoyance, the infamous frown returning on his forehead, to which the good doctor grimaced uncomfortably. "No _yaar_..." He started, but shook his head in exasperation, finally giving in. "Ok, fine!" He raised both his palms traditionally, which conveyed his defeat. "I admit it was a flop idea, trying to treat you by cooking with my own hands." He declared, and his best friend gave a soft malevolent laugh. "You? And cooking? Are you kidding me, Salunkhe? It is not your thing. Admit it!" He sneered at his best friend, who let out a deep sigh. "I _said_ I admit it! Now, shut up, and tell me what to do!" He snapped.

The Assistant Commissioner shrugged nonchalantly, settling down back on the sofa. "What do I tell? It's _your_ house. _You_ have decided to treat me. You come up with something now." Saying so, he switched on the T.V., only to find the cricket match almost coming to an end, and he murmured something unflattering under his breath.

"I'm ordering from outside!" Dr. Salunkhe informed, grabbing his cell-phone, and ACP Pradyuman hurriedly got to his feet and ran towards his best friend. "What? Outside? No.. wait..." He attempted to stop, but unfortunately, the good doctor had already dialled the number. "Hello? Yes, I'd like to place an order. One _paneer tikka masala_, one cheese _kofta_, four butter _rotis_ and one vegetable _biryani_. Yes, please note down the address.." ACP Pradyuman slapped his forehead, muttering viciously under his breath. "There goes my health, out the window!" He closed his eyes, praying silently, and gave his best friend an agonized expression, who happily placed his cell-phone on the table, smiling smugly. "Destroy!" ACP Pradyuman howled in anger. "Destroy my health along with yours! You, anyways, are not bothered much, considering your protruding stomach. Now, very soon, you'll be taking me alongside, on your tracks!" He frowned.

"Chill, _yaar_! We have no other option now, do we? And come on, once in a while it's all right to indulge in such luxuries!" He grinned, resting on the sofa. ACP Pradyuman finally gave in reluctantly, and settled down besides the forensic expert. They both chatted merrily, while waiting for their order, with ACP Pradyuman giving small frowns occasionally for no good reason.

"Salunkhe!" ACP Pradyuman exclaimed in irritation at his best friend, who accidentally spilled some of the gravy on the dining table while serving. "Now, this is why I tell you to be more careful!" He said in a patronizing tone, and latter simply ignored, giving a deep sigh, without bothering to answer. ACP Pradyuman, however, was no less. He seized the opportunity to taunt his best friend even more. "It'd have been a completely different case, if you'd have got married! At least, there would have been _someone_ to teach you manners!" He chuckled naughtily, enjoying the highly offended look on his best friend's face. Needless to say, Dr. Salunkhe could not contain himself any longer, and snapped back. "Enough! Shall we start? I am famished!" He occupied the chair opposite to the Assistant Commissioner, and began serving himself.

ACP Pradyuman valiantly fought back his laughter, as he served himself a small quantity of the gravy. He, however, took one mouthful, and grinned mischievously. "By the way, _why _didn't you get married?" He wanted to know. Dr. Salunkhe, who had already started savouring his food, looked up from his plate to meet the mysterious glinting eyes of his best friend. "I am happy the way I am, all right? I never needed anyone apart from my work. You know that perfectly well, right since the time we have been friends!" He answered. "And now, if your interrogation on my personal life is done, can we resume eating?" He asked annoyingly. "Yeah, we sure can!" ACP Pradyuman replied, fighting back his excitement.

Dr. Salunkhe suddenly stopped, and dropping the piece of _roti_ soaked with gravy into the plate, ploughed on. "I already have a lovely daughter, Pradyuman. With her by my side, I don't need any other family. All I need, is her happiness!" He said softly, and ACP Pradyuman was shocked to see tears in his eyes. He kept a comforting hand over his best friend's stout one. "_That_ she will get, don't you worry old man!" He reassured, and frowned the next instant, pointing to the doctor's eyes. "And please don't tell me I have to see those tears while eating. Brush them off, now, for I can't eat my food while seeing unbelievable things simultaneously!" He scoffed theatrically at his best friend, who gave him a dark scowl amidst his tears.

"Believe me Pradyuman, once I see Tarika getting married and living a happy life, I can sleep peacefully!" He pulled his hand from under ACP Pradyuman's, and took off his glasses to wipe his eyes. The latter, however, raised his voice in indignation. "Salunkhe! Do you want a ton of bricks in your face, now? How dare you just say this?" He barked. "I know, I have to bear your torture for many more years down the line! So, just keep quiet, do you get it?" That made Dr. Salunkhe burse into peals of laughter, and he hit his best friend playfully on the shoulder, the latter happily joining in.

"But, trust me Pradyuman. I swear to God, if that beloved Senior Inspector son of yours _ever_ thinks of hurting my daughter, I won't think twice before breaking every single bone in his body! He better keep her happy, or else, he'll have Hell to pay!" He muttered determinedly, pointing his finger to emphasize his point. "Aah, he will. Don't worry!" ACP Pradyuman gave him a convincing smile, and he nodded, returning back to his food. "It's true, your point. With my team by my side, I don't need anyone else! Not to mention, even I have sons worth dying for!" ACP Pradyuman cited.

Dr. Salunkhe nodded in agreement. "I know! No matter how much you yell on them – not to mention, your constant shouting practically gets on my nerves – but at the end of the day, no one loves them more than you do!" It was now, his turn to soothe his best friend. "It's _me_ who has seen you cry your eyes out, when Freddy had been struggling between life and death the other day. Who knows it better than I do?" He smiled, and ACP Pradyuman's eyes glistened up, as he felt himself being taken over by the same emotions which his best friend was going through, not less than ten minutes back. "Freddy!" The only thought of the jovial Inspector was enough to make him emotional, unlike the stone-hearted nature he usually carried. "He is my _most _obedient son. He does sound weak, and shows himself as a vulnerable being, but I know he can fight the entire universe, when the need arises. He is as brave and selfless as one can possible be. And I am equally proud of him, as I am, of Abhijeet and Daya. I am just waiting to give him the right chance to prove himself." His voice had now become hoarse, and he sighed deeply, blinking away the tears which were now forming in his eyes.

Dr. Salunkhe, on the other hand, was staring at his best friend with sheer incredulity. "Pradyuman, do you want me to throw out my food? And you, _the_ ACP Pradyuman is _crying_? If somebody sees, they'll surely die of shock!" He mocked teasingly, and his best friend instantly returned back to his normal self, giving him a dangerous glare. "Shut up, Salunkhe!"

They relished their dinner, chatting and teasing over CID, their team, the countless years and moments of their friendship, when Salunkhe suddenly scowled, noticing something. "Pradyuman, are you done already? I mean, you haven't even had half of what I did! Come on, the food isn't _that_ bad, now!" He complained.

"The food is great, of course!" ACP Pradyuman hastily proclaimed, before his best friend could get another chance to protest. "But, look Salunkhe! If anything happens to me by eating this, I will put the entire blame on you. And you will have to take complete care of me, then!" He warned, and the best friend gave a playful prod in his shoulder. "_That_ is my responsibility! Not to mention, it'll be my extreme pleasure to nurse _you _and order you as I wish!" His eyes twinkled mysteriously, and they both shared a good laugh.

Once they had done with the dinner, ACP Pradyuman noticed the good doctor carrying the plates and placing them in the sink with utmost care. Grinning mischievously, he seized the opportunity with both hands. "Good to know that the forensic expert Dr. Salunkhe can take care of other things apart from his lab, his daughter.. and his _wig_!" He gave a teasing smirk.

Needless to say, that produced a loud clanking sound around the house, as the doctor banged the plates angrily in the sink, nearly breaking them in the process. Placing his hands on his hips annoyingly for the umpteenth time that evening, he walked over to his best friend, fury spread across his face, and latter merely gave him a smug smile. "For the _last_ time, _This. Is. Not. My._ _Wig._, Goddamnit! It needs efforts and countless years to grow such hair implants. Don't you again insult me by calling this a _wig_!" He snarled so loudly that ACP Pradyuman reflexively screwed his eyes shut.

"Now, I can't even make fun of my best friend, is it?" ACP Pradyuman leered at his best friend, who gave him an agitated scowl. "You know perfectly well, Pradyuman, that my hair is a very sensitive issue for me!" He wailed.

ACP Pradyuman rolled his eyes at the doctor. "Salunkhe, you and your issues!" He proclaimed, shaking his head vigorously. Without bothering to answer, Dr. Salunkhe again disappeared into the kitchen, only to return with two glass bowls. "Now, what is this?" ACP Pradyuman asked, squinting in confusion.

His face produced a long-suffering wail, as he noticed the desert in his best friend's hands. "Ice-cream? Salunkhe, you have almost screwed my health. Now, you are working towards spoiling my throat, too!" He said, pointing to the bowl of Vanilla ice-cream. Dr. Salunkhe gave him a look. "Pradyuman, is it absolutely essential for you to worry about every single thing at every single second? I mean, the world is not coming to an end, if you just stop bothering about every damn thing for some time." Before his best friend could protest, he forcefully pushed one bowl into his hand, and the latter began eating it, shaking his head in defeat.

"Tarika sure has the best father in the world!" ACP Pradyuman smiled, as he picked up a photo frame, which showed Tarika posing with Dr. Salunkhe, her hand over the latter's shoulder, as she sat on the arm-rest of the sofa, with Dr. Salunkhe sitting by her side. He remembered clicking it at the anniversary party Freddy and Manisha had hosted. Knowing his best friend's interest in taking care of the house, ACP Pradyuman figured that the picture in his hand was one of the most prized possessions the forensic expert had.

"And the best father-in-law she could ever ask for!" Dr. Salunkhe replied, once he had emerged out from the kitchen after cleaning up the post-dinner mess. They gave a knowing smile, and Dr. Salunkhe's eyes wandered to the huge picture of CID team hung on the wall. "With kids like these, we sure don't need a separate family." He exclaimed, and ACP Pradyuman smiled, nodding in agreement.

Placing his hand on the door-knob, ACP Pradyuman turned towards his best friend, before stepping on the threshold. "Thank you, Salunkhe! That was indeed a fabulous treat." He gave a mock-sarcastic laugh, and the good doctor gave him a vexed look, grabbing the flower-vase kept on the side-table. "Do you want this in your hairless head?" He grunted, raising the vase to display it to its advantage. "Instead of just showering these useless formalities, I'd be highly honoured if _you_ invite me to your place for a treat." The good doctor snapped up, now keeping the vase in its place haphazardly.

"Yeah, just you wait! Very soon I'll show you what it takes to maintain your health!" ACP Pradyuman chided, before waving off to his best friend and set off.

..

**~~ The End ~~**

..

**A/N :** Phew! I have always wanted to write something of this sort. Because this is MY idea of best friendship. Where two best friends tease, beat, pull, push, abuse, mock each other playfully. Where they don't need to _say_ that they care for each other. It is understood mutually without saying.

That's how MY best friends are. They pull my legs and drag me out of my bed when I am sick saying "We don't have time for your beauty sleep, idiot. Get out and roll with us, _now_!" They laugh mercilessly when I fall down, only to lend a helping hand after a good ten minutes. They pull my hair and mess it up, after I do it neatly. They strangle my throat and kick me playfully, when I tease them. They love to have a pillow-fight or a paper-fight with me for absolutely no reason. And that's why I _love_ them. That's _exactly_ how I want them to be. Mocking, teasing, abusing instead of showing care, crying or hugging.

May be that is the reason why I adore Freddy and Vivek's friendship much more than Abhijeet and Daya's. May be that is the reason why I get those feels upon seeing ACP Pradyuman and Dr. Salunkhe's silly fights than seeing Abhijeet and Daya's conversation.

For me, there is _no_ best friendship without a little teasing, abusing or playing pranks on each other.

Sorry if I hurt anyone.

Those who feel my stories are still worth reading can review. Rest can ignore and walk ahead, I have no qualms.

Also, I would take this opportunity to apologize to all those whom I have hurt in the past, by my Author's notes or through some other means, specially to **KD Di** and **KK**. I'd again say, I had absolutely NO intention of doing so. It's just that, I have this disgustingly bad habit of talking and thinking practically, and hence, I can't stop myself from throwing out my views. Just because FW has stopped seeing sense and is going the utterly illogical way, I cannot do the same. Sorry again!

Before I sign off, I love you **PR**, **MM** and **TrendSetter**, and just want to let you know, that you'll ALWAYS find me by your side, no matter what I have to go through, no matter whether you notice it or not.


End file.
